


Valentine's Day

by rocksalt_rifle (trismegistus)



Series: Fullmetal Alchemist/Supernatural Mashup [22]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/rocksalt_rifle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rather accomplished Valentine's Day. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

It was bitterly cold out, too cold to even snow. The old motel room was not very well insulated, but Al had taken care of that with several comforters that he had swiped from an unattended maid's cart. One was pressed against the ground, blocking cold air from seeping underneath the door that barely fit in its frame, the other two were piled on top of the bed.

Mei was sitting in between his legs, in the middle of the pile of blankets they had nested together. Her butt was pressed firmly up against his crotch and her head was laying back on his shoulder. Al had his arms around her, and he himself was laying back against the headboard. They were warm and comfortable, and watching some old movie on one of the few channels the motel tv could get in with the least amount of static interference.

Mei sighed happily and snuggled up against Al, and his arms tightened a bit around her. "This is nice," she murmured, and Al tilted his head down, so his jaw rested on her shoulder and his nose was pressed into her neck.

"I agree," Al said, his breath making her shiver just that much. He glanced over at the other bed in the room, which still had its comforter untouched. "When do you think Winry will be back?"

"I don't know," Mei said. "She took the car, there's no telling how long she'll be." She laughed a little. "Think she went to see Ed?"

"Probably. I wouldn't want to be in his shoes when she catches up to him, though." Al's hand slipped up under Mei's thin camisole, rubbing lightly at the swell of her breast. He flicked at a nipple and Mei grinned, tilting her head back so that Al could kiss her jaw. "He's with Roy."

"Oo fireworks," Mei shifted her hips against Al's, sighed happily as he kissed down her shoulder and slipped one strap of the camisole down as he did so. "What a show that'll be."

"Yeah," Al lifted the camisole up and Mei put her arms up obligingly so Al could slip the thin shirt off her completely. "I'd rather make our own show, though."

Mei ran one hand through Al's short blond hair, and turned her head so their noses could meet. "You need to shave," she teased him, his stubble brushing her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her and Mei grinned into his mouth. "Then let's get this party started."

*

Winry let herself in, the front door of Roy's small house was unlocked. Thankfully, the small house had an exceptional heating unit and she was greeted with a great deal of warmth, a big change from the crappy motel room she was currently sharing with Mei. Winry hung her coat on the coat rack, and kicked off her boots before heading to where all the noise was coming from.

The living room was lit up, a football game was on Roy's TV and all she saw was Ed's head, his hair ruffled. Winry rolled her eyes as she entered the room, putting her hand on Ed's head and scruffing his hair more. "You two couldn't wait for me, huh?"

Ed grinned up at Winry. "Hey," he said as she leaned down for a kiss. "What took you so long?"

"Traffic," Winry perched up on the armrest of the couch. "I picked up more beer, too, but it's out in the car."

Roy lifted his head, Ed's cock slipping from his mouth with a wet sound. "Good, thanks," he said. "I meant to pick more up but I kinda got distracted."

Ed put his hand on Roy's head, pushed it back down so Ed's cock pressed against his cheek. "I can see that," Winry said, watching Roy tongue Ed's cock before drawing it back into his mouth. She licked her lips slowly as Roy swallowed Ed all the way down, his nose almost brushing the short hairs that framed Ed's cock. "Damn," she whistled, impressed. "Even I can't take all of your cock like that."

"I know," Ed teased Roy's hair, smirk heavy on his features. He inhaled suddenly, and pushed at Roy's forehead. Roy lifted his head again, letting Ed slide right out of his mouth.

"Don't want to come yet," Ed said, and Winry leaned down and kissed him again.

"I'd hate to see you all tired out," Winry murmured. "Especially since I wanted you to fuck me plenty today."

"We have all night," Roy said, sitting back on his haunches, rubbing the side of his neck. "Right?"

"Yup," Winry affirmed. She ruffled Ed's hair affectionately. "You haven't worn out Mustang yet, have you?"

Ed blew out a breath, amused. "Not at all."

"Good," Winry slid off the arm rest and knelt down beside Roy, grabbing his jaw with one hand and kissing him, hard. Roy made a small noise of surprise as Winry pushed him back, and he fell over off his knees, and on to his ass. "Down, boy," Winry said, planting one hand on his chest and pushing Roy down into a flat position.

Ed dropped one hand down to lightly tug on his cock, watching Winry pull Roy's trousers down over his hips. Winry hummed thoughtfully as she pushed Roy's shirt up, running her hand across Roy's belly. His skin jumped under her hand and she raised an eyebrow. "Your hands are cold," Roy complained.

Winry wrapped her hand around Roy's cock and watched him hiss, hips lifting off the floor. "Oh, are they?" She ran her fingers up and down the sides of his cock delicately, and watched his hips rock off the floor with each stroke. Roy was already hard, liquid seeping from the tip and Winry spread that with her fingertips. "You're awfully energetic," she said, amused.

"He's got a vibrator in his ass," Ed smirked, as Roy twitched again.

"Oh ho," Winry said. "You guys have been having some serious fun without me. I'm disappointed." Roy caught hold of Winry's jeans, fingers slipping into the pocket as he tugged.

"Ride me?" Roy asked hopefully, keeping his hips off the ground.

Winry grinned sharply. "I thought you'd never ask," she said, sitting up on her knees to unsnap the front of her jeans. Her eyes met Ed's as she shimmied out of her jeans ... she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Damn, Winry," Ed said, as she left her jeans in a pile. She stood up a moment and Ed scooted to the edge of the couch, catching her wrist. He tugged her closer and she stepped over Roy. "Going commando," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her thigh. "You're so naughty."

Winry ran her hands through Ed's hair. He leaned forward and nuzzled her mound, and felt her shudder as he took a deep breath, inhaling her scent. "God," Ed said, and Winry spread her stance a little, allowing Ed access with his tongue. He sucked greedily on her clit, running his fingers along her inner lips and pressing one inside her.

Roy whimpered from the floor and Ed laughed, squeezing Winry's ass as he lifted his head. Liquid glistened on his lips and Winry groaned. "You were gonna ride Roy, right?" Ed urged. "Let me see you fuck him."

"Jesus," Roy said, pushing himself up on his elbows. They both watched Winry as she stripped off her shirt and bra, leaving her breasts free to the air. "Fuck..."

Winry crouched down over Roy, dropping to her knees over his groin. "IS that all you have to say?" she asked, taking his cock and pressing it against her. Roy let out a low moan as Winry settled down against him, taking all of his cock in easily. She rocked her hips against his, sliding up and down his erection easily. "Mm, that's good."

"Oh god," Roy groaned, his hands tight on Winry's thighs. He shifted his hips and rolled them up into her. She undulated above him, and then turned to Ed, fingers gripping his knee. Roy's thrusts must have hit the right spot because Winry's breath caught and she tossed her head back, eyes closed and mouth open. Her fingernails dug into Ed's knee as she shuddered, and Roy choked off a cry as he came.

Winry released Ed's knee and leaned forward, bracing both of her hands on Roy's chest as she rode out his orgasm. "First one," she said, and leaned down to kiss him.

Roy groaned as she slid off of him, and he rolled up on his side. Winry put one hand on the vibrator that Ed had slid inside him and twisted it. Roy groaned again as Winry pulled it out. "He's all ready for you, dear," Winry with a smirk.

Ed crouched beside Winry, pulling Roy up to his knees. He didn't hesitate and fit himself to Roy, pushing into him with little resistance. Winry made a satisfied noise as she watched Ed fuck Roy right in front of her. She settled back against the couch, pulling the condom off of the vibrator and then sliding it into herself. Roy buried his forehead in his arms as Ed fucked him hard, panting aloud.

Winry shifted the vibrator, fucking herself with it to match Ed's strokes as he drug out a second orgasm from Roy, so quickly it must have been painful. Roy was making little choking noises into his arms as Ed came, fingers tight on Roy's hips.

"God," Winry said, sprawling her legs out, the vibrator still nestled inside her. Ed withdrew from Roy, his cock sliding out of Roy's ass with a wet sound. He leaned over and pulled the vibrator from Winry and she made a mournful noise, but then Ed proceeded to lick it clean of her juices.

"That's two," he said with a sharp smile. Roy grunted from his prone position on the floor.

Winry drew her legs up and sat forward, pulling Ed back down into another kiss. "And now it's your turn," she said into his mouth. "I hope you're ready for it."

*

Mei's fingernails left red welts as she clawed at Al's back. He moved inside her slowly, despite Mei's constant urging to hurry up, to fuck her harder and faster. Mei's hips were in the air to meet Al's every move, and his hands were flat on the bed beside her head.

"God, Al," Mei gasped as he kept up his slow, measured thrusts. "Come on, fuck me harder-"

Al dropped to his elbows, bringing his nose to Mei's. "Oh exquisite torture," he intoned, stilling his hips. "What's your rush, Mei? We've got all night."

"I want to come," Mei said, as Al leaned in to kiss her. "You keep - ngh, almost there and then you /stop/-"

"I know," Al nudged her cheek and as she turned her head, lightly bit her ear. "It's revenge for the time you tied me down and kept me hard for so long."

Mei growled and twisted, locking her legs around his hips and trying to roll him off her, but while Mei was a better grappler Al had weight on her. She wasn't going anywhere with him between her legs. Al laughed as she snarled at him like a wild animal. "Oh, you're gonna regret this," Mei spat, and then Al snapped his hips into her again and she stuttered on the last word.

"I like to live dangerously," Al said, resuming his thrusts.

Mei got her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down, biting into the soft flesh of his shoulder. Al groaned as she released him. "You better fuck me harder," Mei threatened.

"Your wish is my command," Al said, and shifted the angle of penetration. Mei gasped and her hands flew right back to his shoulders, clinging tight as they rocked together.

*

Winry was being pressed back into the couch by Ed. She had her legs spread and her knees pulled to her chest as he fucked her, drilling into her with short, sharp thrusts. Winry had her eyes closed and her mouth open, her body already tightening up to come again.

Ed leaned down, his bangs plastered to his forehead with sweat. Winry cried out suddenly, jerking against him as she tilted over the edge finally. She clamped down on Ed's cock inside her and that was it for Ed again. His hips locked against her as he came deep inside.

"That's two," Winry said weakly as Ed plastered himself to her, panting into her ear. Winry lay pliant underneath Ed, waiting for him to come back to himself. After a minute she pushed at him. "C'mon, off," she said, breathing heavily.

Ed rolled over onto his back, still panting. Roy had pulled himself off his prone position and wandered out to Winry's car to fetch the beer. Winry sat up as Roy handed off a beer to her, and she took a pull from the bottle before handing it off to Ed. He seemed to need it more than her.

Winry eyed Roy. "You didn't go outside naked, did you?"

Roy dropped onto the couch beside Winry. "Nah. I put on a coat."

Winry laughed and bumped her shoulder into Roy's. "Just a coat?" Ed had recovered enough to flop over so that his head landed in Winry's lap. Winry jumped in surprise at the initial contact, but then took the beer back from Ed. "You can't drink if you're going to lie down," she told him.

"Fair enough," Ed muttered.

Roy put his arm around Winry as she settled down into the couch. She pointed at the TV with her beer. "Isn't there anything else on?"

"Can't find the remote," Roy said. "Unless you want to move to find it."

Winry considered her position between Roy and Ed and smiled. "Nah," she said. "I'm comfortable."

*

Mei curled against Al's body, her face nestled against his throat. Daylight had long since faded, and the only light remaining in the motel room was the fluorescent flicker of the television set. Al's breathing was heavy and even, he was just on the verge of sleep.

She exhaled happily, their hands intertwined. Al rumbled drowsily at her. "You're not going to bite me again, are you?"

Mei considered their hands, Al's so much bigger than hers. "Not right now," she said. "Go to sleep, Al."

"Good," Al muttered against her hair. "Your teeth are sharp. They hurt."

She laughed into his throat and he sighed, eyes sliding closed. "Happy Valentine's day, Al," Mei whispered as he drifted off.


End file.
